Valentine's Day Event/Valentine's Day Event 2018
Introduction :Introduced with Version 1.26, the Valentine's Day 2018 Event added a new collectible in Chocolate. In games during the event, chocolate appears across the board and can be collected by passing over the panel where they are placed or by defeating enemies and bosses that are now chocolate-colored. When a player defeats another player, they will steal half of their held chocolate. When a player has collected at least 500 chocolate, they may travel to their home space to store them, preventing them from being stolen. They can be collected in both Singleplayer and Multiplayer, but not while playing Campaigns. :Similar to the Christmas Event 2017, the Valentine's Day 2018 event added a small story. gathers the 4 Sweet Gods to compete in a competition to see who can receive the most chocolate for Valentine's Day, declaring that the one who gathers the most will become the King of the Sweet Gods. She then says that if she wins, she will ban pudding and red bean ice-cream, prompting the other 3 Sweet Gods into action. QP asks the player to assist her in collecting chocolate in order to protect pudding. The full story can be viewed here. :The 2018 Valentine's Day Event is a seasonal event that ran from February 14th, 2018 - March 7th, 2018. Chocolate for the Sweet Gods *The goal of this event is to collect 50,000 pieces of chocolate. This may seem daunting at first, but a single game can average around 2,000 to 5,000 pieces of chocolate. This can be done either in Single Player or in Multiplayer. If done in Single Player, pressing the Control or Shift key to speed up the game will cause a penalty to be applied to the chocolate total received at the end of the game. The event also includes a special event-only card that appears in the center deck, , to collect chocolate. *Since the player already gathers chocolate quickly, trying to create a method to gain the most amount of chocolate possible is not necessary because most players will reach the necessary amount with ample time to spare. However, for those with little time to play or an aversion to playing online to have more chances at getting chocolate and bonus items, the fastest method of getting chocolate is by playing on Frost Cave with the events , , and while playing as a bully character. As chocolate is able to spawn on frozen panels, more chocolate can be gathered in one roll by increasing the amount of frozen panels on the board. Frost Cave has the most frozen panels of any board, and Freeze just adds to them. Sprint increases how many spaces one can travel in one turn, further increasing how many chocolate-covered panels one can pass. Battlefield and a bully character is to maximize the chocolate received from enemies. New Items *All costumes are collected through chocolate collection with exception of lunar costumes. *The chocolate color is restricted to playable NPCs, and the player must win. *The dice, home markers, and lunar costume are only available during the event. Costumes and Colors :::;Character Colors :::;Character Accessories Dice and Point Markers :::;Dice :::;Home Markers